


Envy

by Ellidiotts



Series: Rare-Pair One-Shots [3]
Category: Living With Yourself (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidiotts/pseuds/Ellidiotts
Summary: Thefirsttime Miles winked in his direction, Dan was absolutelypositivehe’d imagined it.
Relationships: Dan/New Miles Elliot (Living With Yourself)
Series: Rare-Pair One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> A small little one-shot written for my friend who likes Dan :)

The _first_ time Miles winked in his direction, Dan was absolutely _positive_ he’d imagined it. It was the only explanation he could come up with that made any sense. 

They were sitting in their usual meeting room, listening to Pool’s latest speech about the future of the company and upcoming projects. Dan had been leaning over the table, tapping a pen on his notebook from pure boredom, when his eyes began to wander.

Miles just happened to be sitting opposite him, as usual. Then he saw it.

He didn’t even know what the other man would be insinuating-- was he having a go at him? Conveying a greater meaning that he was too dense to understand? Insulting him, perhaps?

Whatever it was, he knew Miles, and he knew their shared dislike of one another. Dan’s sour feelings for the other man were further fueled by just how much he’d changed recently. Gone was the depressing, scruffy Miles, and then out of nowhere-- he’d been replaced by an absolutely _unbearable_ ray of sunshine.

He hated it.

Dan, the lady-killer. Dan, the far more attractive guy, _without a doubt_ \-- but now all the ladies were swooning to Miles-- a married man, no less-- instead of him. Nothing was making sense.

But even so… this guy has the balls to wink at _him!?_

What was his end-game?

* * *

The second time Miles winked at him, he was standing over his desk, discussing points of their latest work project. It had slipped in at some point in the middle of their conversation, throwing him off balance.

Dan shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing more than a miscalculated blink. Miles continued to smile at him, as if he enjoyed being around him-- the _prat_. 

Maybe this was a test of some kind, or maybe Miles was trying to catch him off guard, or confuse him, or make him slip up--

Whatever he was planning, Dan was going to figure it out, one way or another.

* * *

The third time Miles winked at him, Dan started to suspect something was up, and it was getting on his nerves. The two of them had just left the office, at the same time-- a rarity-- and decided in unison to go to the local bar.

That’s when he caught Miles doing it _again_. This was the reason he needed a drink so badly.

Dan placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, spinning him around to look him directly in the eyes.

“What is your deal?” he pressed. “What do you _want_ from me?”

“If you’re not interested, just say so,” Miles replied with a sly smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walked off with a wave of his hand, looking back at him a single time to waggle his eyebrows. Dan had no idea what to think of the other man, still processing the suggestive meaning to his words. 

He turned back to his drink, staring at his own shallow reflection, as the liquid swirled around.

“Interested in _what_?”

* * *

The fourth time it happened, Dan wanted to punch the smug look right off Miles’ face.

“Would you stop that already?” He balled his fists in frustration, trying his best to resist flipping his desk. “You’re really starting to piss me off.”

“I made a pass, you turned me down.” Miles stated with a straight face, shrugging him off. “I get it. No hard feelings.”

Wait.

Hold on--

Miles made a _pass?_ To him? 

Where the hell was he when this happened?

Even if Dan _was_ interested-- _which he certainly was not_ \-- Miles was married, and that was enough of an excuse to stay away from him.

“Like I said, don’t worry about it.” Miles stood by the door of his office, appearing to falter. “I’ll see you next week.”

* * *

The fifth time Miles winked at him, Dan was kneeling in front of a shallow grave, his hands stained with dirt. His timing was impeccable, as always, but he was beginning to catch on. 

Staring down at his own corpse was one way to believe a tale once thought to be unbelievable.

Everything fell into place before his eyes.

This led Dan to realise three important factors about his life: first, he was a clone; second, Miles was _also_ a clone; and third, the two of them were far more alike than he’d realised.

He still hadn’t decided if being a clone was a good thing or a bad thing. Technically, he was superior in every way to the man he once was-- but on the other hand, he felt like an imposter.

The only good news was that it was just _himself_ \-- not like Miles. He would have loved to see how that conversation went down, when the two of them realised the other’s existence.

It made sense now. This wasn’t _Miles_ that he was talking to. It wasn’t the coworker he’d known all these years. It was a clone of him. They were different people.

He even had his own name-- _Scott_.

“What did you mean before?” Dan asked cautiously.

“Before what?”

“About making a pass.”

Scott paused, pursing his lips. “I meant what I said.”

Dan’s eyes narrowed. “But… _why_?”

“Because I like you?” He shrugged. 

“But you’re married.”

Scott laughed, so suddenly it made Dan flinch from surprise.

“No, _Miles_ is married. I’m not.”

Right. Cloning gone wrong. Two different Miles. 

That made sense. 

“Good point.” Dan leaned back, considering his predicament. “I still don’t get it, though. How is that possible?”

“What part, specifically? I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“Don’t you, like--” Dan made a gesture with his hands in confusion. “You know-- _hate me?_ ”

Scott furrowed his brow, turning his head slowly. “...No? Why would you think that?”

Dan was silent, looking away. 

Was that really how it was? Had he just-- been an asshole for no reason lately? Was Scott just being a nice guy, and harmlessly flirting with him?

“Look... I'm not sure what happened recently, but I've never hated you.” Scott turned back to the wheel with a solemn look. “I’ve changed quite a lot these past few weeks, more than I’d ever expected... But I hold no hard feelings towards you.”

“So it’s just been me being a dick then, isn’t it?” It wasn’t really a question, more of a sad realisation. “Jeez…”

“That’s a rather _crude_ way to put it,” Scott chuckled, and Dan couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was when he smiled like that.

Dan sighed, leaning his head against the window. Sometimes he was amazed at just how dense he could be. His eyes focussed on the world outside, flickering to each passing building--

Until they passed their office, and Miles kept driving. 

“Where are we going?” Dan asked, hesitation in his voice. “You missed our exit.”

“Back to my apartment,” Miles glanced at him briefly. “...Unless you’d rather be somewhere else?”

Dan was silent, mouth hanging open slightly. He snapped it shut, pondering for a moment.

“Yeah… okay,” he agreed, a slight flutter in his chest. “That sounds good.”

Scott winked at him, his smile lighting up his face. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat awkwardly, mouth going dry.

The two of them were in for one hell of an evening.


End file.
